Cecile's First
by BloodFireAlchEMisT
Summary: REVISED! I do not own anything but the plot ; Rated M for sexy times ;p
1. Well Deserved

Cecile Croomy, young assistant to Earl Lloyd Asplund, began to gather her things from her desk for the evening. She sighed as her feet throbbed and bit her lip, wishing only to be at home in a tub full of nice, hot bath water and scented bubbles. She turned and glanced around the lab for her coworker and boss and scratched her head a bit when she couldn't detect a trace of him. His normal rambunctious air was nowhere to been seen, heard, or smelt and she scrunched up her nose, mouth tilting to the side as she picked up her things and went in search of him. Finally, she found him raiding the fridge in the kitchen. She stood in the doorway and cocked her head to the side.

"Lloyd?" He continued his mission but she heard his muffled voice from within the refrigerator.

"Ah! Miss Cecile! I was hoping that you would join me. I was beginning to get worried seeing as you're normally after me much earlier!" His lavender head popped out from the fridge and smiled that Lloyd smile at her. He held a large basket in one and hand a some pudding in the other. Cecile shook her head, giggling softly at him before setting her things on the counter and watching as he grabbed a couple of wine flutes.

"What are you doing Lloyd?" He just wagged a finger at her, tutting at her curiosity.

"Now, now my dear Cecile. Just be a good girl and follow your boss to the roof."

Cecile stared blankly at his back as he strode away from her before stuttering a bit and chasing after him.

Once they reached the roof, Lloyd continued ahead of Cecile and she gazed up at the sky, wondering at all of the beautiful, clear stars and formations above her head. When she looked back at Lloyd she released a soft puff of air, surprised to see him on his knees, humming a tune and setting food and a bottle of wine onto a prepared blanket. Making her way over to him, Cecile slipped her shoes off, figuring that she wouldn't get her bath because she would have to play a part in whatever this was that Lloyd was planning. As she approached him, he stood and spun in a circle, opening his arms and grinning.

"THIS, my dear, is a treat for the both of us!" He fisted his hand on his hips and leaned towards her, eyes sparking; "We've done some very tough work on the Lancelot and training Kururugi and you know how this Earl likes to reward himself after a job well done." Blinking, Cecile finally smiled, giggling a bit and bringing her hand to her mouth. She placed her boots on the concrete and sat gracefully on the blanket. Lloyd suddenly pulled pillows from the blanket and threw them at her playfully before making himself comfortable as well. They sat in silence for a bit, Cecile sighing softly and Lloyd helping himself to some more pudding, before Cecile began to dig in as well. Lloyd had packed an assortment of breads, meats, and cheeses for sandwiches, pudding (of course), and her own favorite dessert, chocolate éclairs. She heard the pop of a cork and smiled as Lloyd handed her a flute and carefully filled it with a fine white wine. After drinking almost all of his in the first gulp, Lloyd lay back against his pillows and 'hmm'ed to himself.

"You know Miss Cecile…it's very nice to be able to do something relaxing like this once in awhile." He finished off his wine as Cecile nodded in agreement and poured them both a bit more. Crossing his legs, Lloyd sipped at his new glass before speaking again; "I know I don't say it but it is very normal for me to consider everybody a part of a machine if you will. They all play their part and that's it. I have no use for other human beings at times it seems. However…I really must thank you. You've stuck with me through everything over these years and you've put up with me and my attitude." He raised his glass, the soft yellowish liquid inside of it shining gently in the starlight. "That is why I must admit that I didn't just plan this to relax. I planned this to show you that I truly do appreciate you."

Cecile's words were stuck in her throat, the lump that had formed there constricting them. She lifted her hand to the base of her neck and rested it against her collar bone as she felt herself flush. She hunched her shoulders a bit, smiling shyly as she raised her own glass.

"Lloyd, I…thank you so much. That's the nicest thing I've heard in such a long time. And...it really hasn't been bad working with you at all. You're very intelligent and I've learned so much since I started working with you." Their glasses clanked together gently and they both downed the contents in one gulp, coughing a bit and Cecile giggling as the lowered them. Cecile continued to giggle a bit as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She met Lloyd's gaze and suddenly stopped.

'When did his eyes become so beautiful? Have they…have they always been such a beautiful sea green?' Her thoughts cause a flush to rise from her neck to her ears and she bit her lip, looking down into her empty glass. Suddenly, Lloyd's fingers found her chin and gently lifted her face to meet her eyes. He was on his knees, leaning towards her and looking deeply into her eyes. Both of their gazes slipped shyly from each other's eyes to their lips before Lloyd slowly closed the gap and pressed his lips softly into her's. Cecile's eyes immediately slipped closed and she tentatively lifted a hand to his neck, gently playing with his hair. The hand not holding Lloyd up carefully caressed her cheek and down to her shoulder and he pressed more firmly into the kiss. When they pulled away, Cecile's eyes were clouded and her lips felt a bit swollen. Lloyd sat back slowly and licked his lips, tasting her still.

"Llo…Lloyd?" Cecile was almost afraid to ask what would happen now but one look from him made her stop. His gaze was intense. Lloyd was almost never serious but…he had _that _look in his eyes. The one that appeared so rarely. Slowly, she brought her hand up to trace his jaw and gasped softly when he grabbed her hand and lifted her to her feet before gently tugging her towards the door.


	2. Cecile's First

Lloyd stopped her gently in the center of the lab, the open skylights shifting soft light over them. With his hands on her shoulders, Lloyd met her eyes, cocking his head and giving her one of his smiles. Cecile smiled back shyly and unsurely, almost certain of what was to happen. Slowly, he took her hand and continued to lead her to one of the back rooms, the one he used whenever he slept over in the lab. He gently pushed her to sit on the edge of the bed before speaking.

"Cecile." Cecile lifted her violet eyes to him shyly, watching him through her lashes. She spoke softly;

"Yes?" Lloyd knelt before her, a hand on her shoulder. That goofy grin of his appeared on his face for a moment before it became a softer smile.

"I would like to show you how it feels for a man and a woman to be toghether…will you allow me to be the one to do that? To be your first?" His lips seemed to form the words in slow motion and a lump formed in her throat. Her face suddenly seemed to turn into a beet and she bit her lip to keep it from quivering. His hold over her shoulder tightened and he never diverted his deep gaze, his usually excited and flambouant suddenly eyes calm and serious. They seemed to be asking permission, coaxing her, to say yes to him and to trust him. Cecile swallowed nervously, taking his face between her hands and standing shakily, pulling him up with her slowly. Her head slowly tilted back when he reached his full height and her soft lips grazed lightly against his chin. Her eyes slipped closed and she nodded slightly, chest constricting nervously. She felt his lips graze her forehead before he turned them and sat himself on the bed, pulling her between his knees.

Her fingers tangled with his and her skin began to heat up. Lloyd gazed at her face in the fading sunlight that filtered through the half closed blinds and began to feel a bit nervous himself as he did so. Cecile looked so virginal and didn't know what she was supposed to do. Whichi is why it jolted Lloyd a bit when she leaned down and tenderly kissed the corner of his mouth. Slim hands slipped easily over her hips, pulling her closer as he turned his face to press his lips fully to her's. She began to open her eyes but barely had the chance before he spun her, using a knee, to pull her onto the bed. He laid soft, wet butterfly kisses against her neck and caressed circles against her hips after pulling her onto the bed. She laid there, Lloyd laying beside her on his side, half of his body over her. His hand slid repeatedly over her hair, temple, and down her cheek as his lips moved delicately over her silky skin, stopping to caress her pulse point. Cecile shifted against his hand and giggled shyly, heart fluttering. He smiled against the soft, suculent skin of her neck and ran his lips up to her perfectly sculpted jaw. Firm, strong lips kissed their way up her chin and to her ear, stopping to breath softly into it. Her squirming and giggling increased a bit and Lloyd had to chuckle against her ear, raising himself up and looking at her, a smirk on his face.

"You know dear, it's going to be impossible to do this if you can't take it seriously." He teased. Cecile flushed and bit her lip.

"I ap-apologize Lloyd. It tickled is all." She smiled up at him and he gazed at her for a moment, a smile still on his face. He gradually slipped his hand up her arm and shoulder until her reached her neck. His fingers tickled over the delicate flesh as she stiffled a soft laugh. His exploring fingers found her jaw and pushed her hair behind her ear before finally resting in her hari above said ear. Finding himself once more, Lloyd leaned down and kissed the small hollow in her collarbone, grazing his lips up and up until he nudged her eyelids closed with his lips. She shuddered and pressed her hands against his shoulders, gripping his lab coat. The silence was broken by Cecile's gente words.

"Are…you sure Lloyd?" He shifted his gaze intently onto her's before smiling, humming gently in the voice of his.

"If you wish to stop, all you must do is say so Miss Ceci-" A slim, pale finger raised to his lips and Lloyd's appreciation of the woman rose as she bravely shook her head.

"No. Not here Lloyd. Please don't call me that now." Her cheeks splotched with pink and she smiled softly. After taking a moment to rebuild her gumption, Cecile began to unbuttoned Lloyd's lab coat. He smiled again, gently and shed his jacket, dropping it to the floor beside the bed. Slowly, he undid her's as well and slid it from her shoulders to join his. He manuvered his hands back over her hips, lifting them as he straddled her, and unzipped her skirt, slipping it down her slim legs, crawling to her feet to remove it. After her skirt joined their other clothing, he gently gripped her ankle. Soft lips pressed into her ankle and slipped up her calf, stopping at her knee. Lloyd lifted his head and discarded his turtleneck, pausing. He took in her features, her soft, rounded face, in the new moonlight filtering through the blinds. She lay in front of him win nothing but her shirt and panties. Touching his hand to her cheek, he said;

"You're a very beautiful woman Cecile..." Never taking her eyes off of his, she untied her tie and dropped her arm over the side of the bed, allowing the silk to slip between her fingers. She smiled as Lloyd kicked his shoes off the side of the bed. Lloyd took Cecile easily into his arms once more and finally kissed her soft lips. His kiss warmed her and she felt a growing wettness and tightness between her legs. Soft, wet brushes against her lips alerted her to Lloyd's need for entrance and she allowed it. His tongue probbed at her's with long, slow laps and soft moans elicited from her throat. Her lover increased the pressure of his tongue against her's and wrapped his arms completely around her, pulling her in closer and stroking a hand over the arch of her back.

Cecile's hips pressed up into him and his erection pressed insistantly against her stomach. Groaning, he reached behind her and slid his hands down to her ass and back up to the small of her back. He pushed himself onto his elbows slowly and smiled reassuringly to her. He began to carefully unbutton her shirt, giving her ample time to turn him away, which she didn't. He slid it off of her shoulders and ran his hands over her arms as she arched, making a soft sound from the back of his throat as she shivered. She shyly slipped her fingers over his chest and over his stomach before beginning to unbutton his pants. Soon they, and his boxers, slid easily off of his slim hips. Cecile blushed but smiled at him shyly, looking only into his eyes. She felt weird looking at…it…him, wholey. She'd never seen a man completely naked before.

"Don't be ashamed. I know that the first time you see one's naked body, it's quite embarrassing. I'm not going to judge your reaction though. So take your time." Cecile's cheeks felt as if they were burning but she did look and bit her lip. Finally, she reached out tentatively to touch him. She grasped him gently, gasping softly from her parted lips as she felt the hot silk stretched over hard granite. She bit her lips as he twitched in her hand and he tilted his head against her's, clenched his eyes shut, and releasing a whoosh of hot breath against her lips. She felt a sense of empowerment and control and now felt her heart race at the aspect of being with him.

Pushing herself to keep this feeling alive, she leaned up, kissing his neck repeatedly. She felt that it was already coated with a light film of sweat and licked her lips, tasting the salty flavor of his skin on the tip of her tongue. Lloyd's gasp softly resonated throughout the silent room, his senses taking complete control over him as he opened his unfocused gaze to her.

Slowly pulling her up to her knees, he did the same, grasping her hands and running a hand through his lavender locks. Suddenly, she felt the familiar snap of her bra and watched it from the corner of her eye as it was dropped to the floor. He layed her back again, taking her ankles his large hands and running kisses and his hands up her legs. His kisses stopped at her knee once again but his hands continued, slowly, painfully so, pulling her panties down. Coolness suddenly assulted her hot, swollen flesh and she gasped, jolting her hips a bit.

With both of them completely naked, he drew her further down the bed.. He situated himself beside her. Pressing against the curves of her soft body, his gaze traced her face and he slid a hand over the delicate curve of her neck. Shivers wracked her body as his cold hands found her breasts and she arched into him, eyes rolling and fluttering a bit. Her eye slid open and landed on him. So deeply was she enthralled in watching him, that she was surprised as he raised himself and straddled her.

His fingers entwined with her's and she felt him begin to push into her. Her immediate reaction was to stiffen against him, her eyes shooting wide open at the painful tugging already presenting itself. At that moment, he allowed a sad smile to her, apologizing softly as he leaned in to kiss her. The kiss lasted as he slowly slid into her and grew sweeter as her began pressing gently against the thin wall of her virginity. He pulled away and met her eyes.

"This will be the worst part Cecile. I promise you." He buried his head against her neck, lifting a hand to guide her own to tangle into his hair while his other wrapped around her lithe body and held her close.

Lloyd thrust quickly, pushing past the only barrier left between her and womanhood. Cecile gasped, a shocked yelp erupting from deep within her throat at the jolt of pain. His next few thrusts were painful as well and Cecile buried her hands and face into his hair, taking in his comforting scent as she whimpered. Her legs had hiked up onto his hips, squeezing at them as she rode out the pain. Suddenly, it was like somebody had opened up a door. A light blinded her and she gasped, arching and molding herself to him as waves of pleasure began to lap at her senses. Lloyd finally moaned and smiled into her, pressing his lips to her pulse point. Heels dug into his hips and he increased his speed, pounding into her. Her juices coated him and dripped onto the cotton sheets. Wetness and heat controlled her body, her mind clouded as her head lulled back against the pillows. With one last thrust she arched her back and opened her mouth in a silent, orgasmic scream. Lloyd captured her lips with his and she entangled her hands in his hair, her walls clenched around him and she torn her lips from his to crie out his name. Ecstacy clouded her vision and she fully wrapped her legs around his waist. Lloyd felt Cecile clench him and, with her mile long legs wrapped around him, he orgasmed. Kissing her bruisingly and groaning into her mouth, he spilled himself into her.

* * *

><p>Hey everybody! I haven't put and author's note on many of my stories so here's one for ya! Please Read and Review! Thist is my favorite LloydCecile story of mine and I'd love some input. Please try to be delicate tho. I'm kinda already unsure of my skills haha 3 Love you all!

(^.^) The BloodFireAlchemist


	3. Complications

Both of them they lay silently, catching their breath. After a moment, Lloyd lifted himself onto his elbows and gazed down to Cecile. Breathing hard and looking back at him, she glowed in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Her lips were swollen and red, her hair splayed on the pillow around her head like a halo, a thin film of sweat across her forehead, and her cheast rose and fell with every short and slowly evening breath she took. Smiling, he leaned forward and kissed her on her nose. He slowly pulled his softening member out of her and Cecile shuddered at the lost warmth of his body and the sudden empty feeling between her legs as it began to throb a bit. He reached down to pull the covers over them and wrapped his arms around her, helping her turn her body, and pulling her closer. Cecile sighed contently and nuzzled her face into the pillows, sweat plastering her hair to her neck. They lay in total silence once more, Cecile snuggled, back to chest, with Lloyd beneath the covers. She finally broke the silence;

"Lloyd?" She had never felt so tired in her life!

"Yes?" Lloyd was only moments from sleep himself as she spoke, his fingers running slowly and softly over the soft skin of her stomach.

"I think…that I love you…I know you'll think...that it's the sex talking. But…it's not. I've always…had feelings for you…" Lloyd was shocked, sitting up and leaning over her back to look at her face. Her eyelashes lay against the peachy skin of her cheeks and soft puffs of air escaped from between her lips. For a moment he stayed like this and suddenly he felt Cecile stiffen. Suddenly she sat up and covered herself with the sheets, her eyes wide, fear evident.

"C-Cecile…I don't-" He was cut off as Cecile jumped from the bed, quivering as she raced around gathering her clothes. She shakily slipped into her jacket and pulled her skirt up crookedly. She grabbed everything else and fled the room. Lloyd lept from the bed and quickly slipped only his lab coat on, closing it. He stopped her at the door, grabbing her arm gently. She jerked her arm, not looking at him.

"Please just…j-just…just let me leave!" Her voice was thick. He pulled her against him and rubbed his nose into her hair, inhailing her scent of vanilla shampoo and the fruity perfume he had bought her for Christmas. She struggled against him before finally going slack and clenching her fists against his arms.

"I know it's fast but we've known eachother for years. I just gave up my innocence without a second thought. So please Lloyd…if you…if you can't say it then please let me leave."

"I love you." He said. She knew that he didn't want her to cry, he didn't want this on his concious, and that's why he said it. Hot tears wore light tracks down her cheeks as she grit her teeth and tore herself away from him, shoulders hunched and fists clenched as she stood with her back towards him.

"No damnit! I want you to say it and mean it! I'm not some whore you can fuck and expect it not to mean anything to me!" there was silence at her words and the room filled with tension.

"Cecile I-I..." he didn't know what to say to her. His heart was beating hard inside his chest and his feelings were jumbled up in his head. After a moment, she spoke again, her voice softer as her shoulders fell and her hands went limp.

"I should have expected it…" with those words, she left the lab, leaving Lloyd standing there alone, his eyes fogging over.

* * *

><p>Sorry for having such a short chapter right after such a long one! I hope that this chapter doesn't turn anybody off of the story!<p>

(^.^) The BloodFire Alchemist


End file.
